Notes
by Konyakusha Ushi
Summary: Music makes certain moments unforgettable, especially when it involves Greed. Rated T, may have a follow-up chapter.
1. Tunes

_**((Disclaimer: I do not own 'Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood'. 'Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood' belongs to Hiromi Arakawa. The song added to this Fan Fiction belongs to its rightful owner.))**_

Ling Yao loved radios. Love was probably an understatement. He adored them. Ever since the 12th prince had visited Rush Valley, he had begged for one. Begged was an understatement. He literally clung hold to his advisor's leg until his wish was granted. So one can imagine his uncontainable excitement when he finally got one. He had discovered the strange metal invention in the town square, blaring out a contemporary song. And now, owning one of his very own, Ling felt like he had a small piece of Rush Valley, and Amestris in a way, right beside him in his bedroom quarters. Upon receiving the radio, Ling had grabbed Lan Fan's wrist, who tinged red at the cheeks at the sudden explosive action, and hauled her up to his quarters, slamming the door shut with a bang.

"Wow," Ling giggled, staring the silver device up and down. It was in perfect condition, save for as few marks of sand blisters from its travel across the desert and a slight copper rust decorating it's clunky antenna. "Let's turn it on!" He suggested excitedly. He turned on his heel, facing his retainer who was glancing around his room nervously. She stiffened and bowed a slight bow, clamping her mouth tightly shut. "Care to do the honours Lan Fan?" Lan Fan felt her heart swell with Ling's courteous attempt to be polite. She nodded her head, slinking shadily to his side.

"Of course, Young Lord." She reached out a hand and flicked what appeared to be a button. The radio cackled to life, hissing and spitting sleepily. As the transmissions faded into a song, Ling cheered and smiled eccentrically. Lan Fan had resisted the urge to jump at his dangerous excitement. "I love this song!" He declared. Lan Fan lent an ear. She hadn't heard this song before, not in Rush Valley or Central Amestris. She assumed that Ling had listened to a lot more radio than she first thought. Ling cleared his throat and joined in the song, voice pristine and clear, sending a unexpected wave of goose bumps up Lan Fan's arm.

"_And the message is clear; this could be the year for the real thing_." Lan Fan stiffened as Ling began to dance around her swiftly. She felt her chocolate brown eyes glaze as Ling crept closer and closer. "_No more will you cry. Baby I will hurt you never! We start and end as one, in love forever_!" Lan Fan felt her heart skip a beat as Ling playfully brushed her shoulder with twirling fingers. Even such a brief touch was warm and nauseating. It made her shiver. "_Islands in the stream_, come on Lan Fan!" Ling grabbed her wrist, fingers slipping with ease into her palm. "_That is what we are, no one in between. How can we be wrong_?" Ling yanked Lan Fan's wrist lightly, pulling her closer to his body. She stumbled, making use of her feet to ensure that at least a few measly centimetres where between her and her Lord. Ling smiled pleasantly and giggled before continuing to sing, "_Sail away with me to another world,_"

He swayed his hips slowly and gently, in an effort to get Lan Fan to relax. This of course, only made her more flustered. Lan Fan wobbled awkwardly, hoping that this song, or rather nightmare, would soon be over. She toppled over suddenly, Ling caught her, saving her from crashing to the ground by placing his hand on the small of her back and pulling her into his embrace. "_And we rely on each other, ah-ah_." Lan Fan's eyes wandered dizzily, accidently locking onto Ling's pearl black ones. His gaze softened, making her freeze. Ling reached out their combined left hands, causing Lan Fan to swoon towards the ground. She felt Ling's chest hover over her collarbone, in an awkward attempt to keep their balance, considering their height differences, and entwined his fingers between hers on their combined right hands. Lan Fan's face erupted in a cloud of heavy scarlet as his well-built stomach pushed against her flat one. Her breath hitched in her throat, strangling her. Suddenly, her heart forgot how to beat. "_From one lover to another, ah-ah_." Then the song ended.

Lan Fan didn't hear the final note however, over the roaring in her ears and blood rushing around her head and face. Ling chuckled under his breath, pulling Lan Fan up steadily and untangling their hands. His fingers ghosted over her collarbone as he showed her outside, to the stairs. Waving his hand briefly, Ling farewelled her and closed his door shut, wishing her the best of evenings. Lan Fan reached up and touched her shoulder, traced her palms and knotted her fingers, everywhere Ling had touched, she searched. She wanted to recapture that feeling of Ling's hands upon her, holding her carefully like she was a precious porcelain doll.

With a sigh, she turned on her heel and slinked down the hallways of the great Xingese Palace. She had been held, by the royal Prince of Xing and fondled, without the slightest clue, by the great Homunculus Greed.

_**((Guess the song, that's why I didn't name the artist or the title of it in the disclaimer. And please review. I have discovered the amazing 'love triangle' (if that's what you call it) between Ling and Lan Fan and Greed. I think people forget that Greed had feelings too sometimes…Anyways, it's my first try of Lan Fan and Ling fan fiction with a hint of Greed stirred through the brew. So please review. I could make a second chapter. Mochi Alchemist out.))**_


	2. Tempo

_**((Disclaimer: I do not own 'Fullmetal Alchemist' or 'Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.' Both of these titles belong to respective owner 'Hiromu' Hiromi Arakawa.))**_

_A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry I couldn't update. I went away, had to deal with a truck load of things and then had Christmas and New Year's. Now, I'm preparing for the Anime convention in February. But amongst all that I've written a second chapter to 'Notes'. Sorry for taking so long. I hope this is better than the first chapter though._

Ling almost immediately snapped to after Greed ushered Lan Fan out of his room. He chuckled something under his breath to the Prince. Something about giving him a 'taste of what was to come', but Ling wasn't really sure what he had said. He hadn't really been listening. His ears roared over the taunting voice and rushed to his face. His skin felt hot. Ling shook his head a couple of times to assure that he was actually Ling, not Greed, and trained his slanted eyes on the ground.

With quick steps, Ling crossed his room and opened up his drawer. He couldn't believe that he had let Greed take control like that, so easily. It was as the Homunculus had slipped right past him. There had been no warning or heads up. And before Ling knew it, he was doing all those things to her. In the eyes of others (not those of Xingese heritage but perhaps Amestrian) what GreedLing had done wasn't considered so bad. In Amestris, Ling had heard such things tagged as 'The First Move'. Ling didn't really care what it was called right now though.

He rustled through the drawer and eventually pulled out an open white night shirt and a pair of baggy comfortable trackies. Although Ling had a night-time dressing robe, he preferred not to wear it. It was rather uncomfortable and he didn't like the feel of the silk against his skin. And besides that, he felt like he didn't really deserve to be Prince right now. He closed the drawer swiftly with a some-what impatient vibe in the way he moved, and stalked to his private bathroom.

Not bothering to close the bathroom door, treating it as if such a simple two-second thing was a waste of time, Ling slipped out of his Xingese day-robes of fine fabric and placed them on his bathroom counter. He stepped to the right and leant over the bath tub. He turned on both taps and watched warm water fill the cavity slowly. When the water of the bath had reached Ling's desirable depth, he reached back over to the counter and grabbed a slim bottle between his hands and popped open the lid without so much as glancing at it. He raised his arm and squirted a small amount of mixture into the water. As it swirled around in the liquid, the transparent colour of the water livened up to a soothing milky colour with a fresh scent. This Ling found refreshing and thoroughly inviting.

Without a moment's hesitation, Ling slipped into the warmth of the bath. He folded his legs to fit, arms dangling over the sides of the tub in a relaxed manner. With a ghostly breath, Ling felt his muscles relax, the tension in them gradually fading to that of a small amount. He leant deeper into the water and its gentle alluring waves. He rested his head on a folded towel he had placed at the head of the tub, specifically for resting his head there and for relaxing when he needed it most. He was glad he had come up with the idea in the first place.

"_Relaxing?_" A leering voice asked.

"I have nothing to say to you now, Greed. I will inform you personally later when the first signs of my Isonomia kick in. You will know of the disgrace you have inflicted upon Lan Fan, it will be drilled into you."

"_Heh,_" Greed snorted. "_Protective of his lady. You know, you talk just like my Old Man. Only thing is, he'll never get himself a gal. He's a stupid old geezer."_ Ling, although genuinely annoyed at Greed for the way he spoke of Lan Fan, felt kind of relieved that he had strayed for the original conversation. Ling waited, expecting him to say something. But when no words came, Ling went back to focusing on his bath. Ling sighed as the sounds of water-drops filled his ears. They fell into the water from the water. But the latter of them all fell delicately from his chin and hair. Upon feeling the drops slid through his thick locks of ebony, Ling reached up and felt for his hair tie, pulling it loose. The wet hair fell down his back, making him shiver. His thoughts suddenly strayed back to Lan Fan. He wondered with intense curiosity what Lan Fan's hair looked like when it was down. Of course he had seen it before, but that had been a while ago. Surely it must've grown out a bit and gained a little in length. Ling suddenly felt the desire to walk to Lan Fan's room and knock on the door. He felt the desire to reach over and stroke her crown, after she had opened the door, and weave his fingers into her hair tie and pull her hair loose and watch it move as she moved. Ling instantly regretted thinking such things when Greed picked up on it immediately.

"_Che, fantasies. It could become a reality. You're the Prince of a country you can do whatever you want. And you liked that too._"

"Hmn?" Ling thought back in a confused tone.

"_Don't play dumb. You liked that. And you know what I mean. You liked holding that doll of a girl in your arms as you twirled around idiotically. You liked that blush on her face when you took her hands and pulled her close. You liked the feel of her little pulse going wild beneath your fingers." Greed grinned. "But you especially liked it when I leant into her near the end of that annoying song you love so much. Her smell was so inviting and alluring, her eyes were round and luminous, her heart a flutter against yours. But above all else_,"Greed's voice dropped to just a whisper. "_Her skin was so soft and warm…_"

"Stop that." Ling demanded. Greed shrugged and rolled out his shoulders indifferently.

"_Why so mad about it? First stages of intimacy. The next stop is manhood._" Ling hissed a curse under his breath.

"As if I would ever violate Lan Fan in such ways!"

"_What-ever_." Greed pressed on. "_But it's my body too, Kid. You also happen to be a terrible liar._" Ling's words of anger caught in his throat. Was he lying? His mouth tasted sour. Ling's hands gripped the edge of the tub. He squeezed the ceramic several times. Greed grinned teasingly, happy with the response he had gotten. And to add a little zest to the bubbling brew he commented, "And if you two were to get married I would also receive the benefit-"Greed was cut off as Ling suddenly stood up in the bath. Ling stepped out of the bath, biting his tongue. He felt disgusted and violated by Greed's words. How dare he! He knew nothing! He grabbed his towel from the towel rack – a white fabricated thing – and vigorously rubbed at his hair. After his hair was dry – now sticking out and about in all directions, he proceeded to drying the rest of himself. He ignored Greed to his greatest extent but still found himself heckled by the Homunculus' ridiculing words. So Ling gave in and focused on something that Greed wouldn't be able to talk over: his singing. Ling took in a deep breath and sang a song he had heard whilst he, Lan Fan and Fu had been travelling. It was a quaint little song which he had come to appreciate and enjoy greatly. At first he sung the words under his breath, watching the movement of his lips in his mirror, but he resolved to sing louder than above normal volume when Greed refused to shut up.

He didn't want to think about what he, GreedLing, had done to Lan Fan. Or what they could do. He wished he could reverse the clock and refrained himself (Greed) from doing such things that he had done. When Ling thought about it – as he often did – despite Lan Fan's years of killing and assassinating all enemies of her Lord, the Great Ling Yao, Lan Fan was still as young woman at the end of the day. All women were delicate and precious in one way or another. Some on the inside, some on the outside. Ling strongly believed that Lan Fan was both.

When-ever Ling caught glance of Lan Fan during the night-time gazing at the moon all alone, he thought of a soft moon-flower developing with each year as it grew, becoming more and more beautiful with the passing time. When Ling looked at Lan Fan – when he saw her blush – or when he saw her grow rigid when he stepped too close to her accidently (sometimes purposely) – he saw a hidden purity beneath her skin. She had never been loved or held before. She had never loved another outside of her blood-line. It was that purity that fascinated Ling and drew him to her, along with a list of many other things.

"Kimi wa oboeteimasuka?" Ling sang. However, his voice trailed off hoarsely as his bedroom door opened. He heard soft measured footsteps and the swish of hair.

"My Lord?" Ling froze. "I knocked several times but there was no reply." Shoot! He hadn't heard her over his singing. Ling forced himself to move, making his arms work. He wrapped his towel around his waist and knotted it to keep it in place. He had forgotten to lock the bed room door! After his ordeal with her and Greed earlier it had been the last thing on his mind. "Are you alright? Are you in here, My Lord?" Ling gulped. Not knowing how to tip-toe around this type of situation, Ling exhaled a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. Greed cackled with laughter as he said forwardly:

"Don't come into the bathroom or walk past the door." He heard Lan Fan halt. He swore he could almost hear the creak of her slender muscles – like mechanical machines – as she calculated the situation and assessed her options. It was as if she was preparing for disaster to strike. And by preparing, Ling knew that she would very well knock 'disaster' out of the water with a swift cut of her kunai. "The only thing I'm wearing…" He said a little quietly, licking his dry lips. His back was facing the open bathroom door. Lan Fan was merely steps from it. "Is a towel."

_**((Reviews? Did I do that correct? I am a little rusty. Did I lose my touch? Thanks for reading in any case. Thanks very much.))**_


End file.
